


Naked Saturn

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Alex sees Imra naked (and not at all shy about her body) in the changing room and enters into gay panic mode.





	Naked Saturn

I didn't mean to... The dressing room was usually empty this early in the morning. It was way too early. The only reason I was here was to burn some sexual frustration off. My solo time for some reason wasn't working as well for me lately. I'd probably have to work on more elaborate fantasies, I don't know. But I feel too tired to even imagine anything, to be honest.

But there she was, as I opened the door, inadvertedly. Imra Ardeen. Completely naked. And she looked like a goddess.

Also, what was Brainy doing here? Admittedly, the cultural differences with him seemed huge, but as we all addressed him with masculine pronouns, I assumed he would change in the male changing room.

He seemed completely undisturbed by Imra's nakedness, to be fair. They seemed to be discussing something about tactical training while Imra got dressed.

"Hi Alex" that was Brainy speaking, without even turning.

"Oh, Alex!" Imra did turn. "I didn't realize you were here. We will leave the tactical discussion for later."

"Oh, right. I forgot by Earth customs I am considered an intruder in this room. My appologies, Alex." Brainy bowed his head slightly.

"N- no problem..." I stutered, saying something for the first time since I entered the changing room and focusing really hard on not staring and Imra's body, now covered only by some sort of underwear.

"Oh, and Alex" that was Brainy again "you should probably work on releasing some of that sexual tension before going into battle." He said as he left, closing the door behind him.

I stood, my mouth hanging open without even knowing what to say.

After a couple of seconds, Imra giggled slightly.

"You'll have to forgive Brainy, Alex. He's never been good at grasping what is socially acceptable to say or do."

"It- It's okay, I.. I understand it must be hard for him." Why could I not get my speach under control? What was wrong with me? (Besides having seen an absolutely gorgeous woman naked, who seemed to not have any particular interest in covering her body.)


End file.
